Kiss
by Kasperr
Summary: "aku tidak bisa menciummu" -Yoongi "kenapa" -Jimin "karna aku homo" -Yoongi... [sequel UP] Warning! GS . AU / YoonMin . MinPark / Min!Top Park!bottom / [BTS] / DLDR . I use word "homo" not "yaoi,gay,etc"
1. Kiss

**A Kiss**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi (BTS's Suga)

Park Jimin (BTS's Jimin)

 **Rate:** T+

 **Length:** one-shot

 **Genre:** Romance / AU

 **Warning!** YoonMin GS / Min!top Park!bottom / DLDR

.

.

" _One kiss breaches the distance between_

 _Love and friendship" –Anonim_

 _._

 _._

 _This fic belongs to and written by_

Red Casper

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

"pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Min Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya sambil menggebrak meja membuat 6 siswa lain diruangan itu terperanjat kaget. Matanya melotot marah pada semua orang.

"ayolah, Yoongi. Hanya–"

"–jangan memaksaku" Yoongi mendelik pada seorang _yeoja_ berkacamata yang baru saja bersuara. Mereka semua diam, tidak senang kalau Yoongi sudah marah-marah seperti ini.

7 orang itu -termasuk Yoongi- duduk melingkari meja lonjong diruang osis, sedang rapat membahas tugas kelompok mata pelajaran kesenian. Semua siswa dibagi 7 orang dalam satu kelompok untuk mementaskan sebuah pertunjukan drama dengan judul yang ditentukan dari undian.

Kelompok Yoongi, yang diketuai Kim Seokjin, _yeoja_ berkacamata pemegang jabatan ketua osis, mendapatkan judul _Little Red Riding Hood_ oleh Brothers Grimm yang terkenal. Tetapi mereka tidak diperbolehkan tampil dengan cerita original dari dongeng itu –terlalu biasa. Mereka harus bisa mengembangkan cerita dan karakter , bahkan kalau bisa mendekonstruksi semua hal didalamnya, supaya menjadi sebuah cerita yang baru.

Yoongi mendapatkan peran sebagai _serigala_. Dia tidak keberatan, peran itu cocok untuknya; Dingin, menyebalkan, tukang gertak, rakus, tapi sialnya memiliki karisma yang tak bisa ditolak, dan pada akhirnya akan memakan si _gadis bertudung merah_. Sedangkan si _gadis bertudung merah_ sendiri diperankan oleh sahabat Yoongi sejak kecil, gadis dengan rambut ikal panjang kecoklatan, Park Jimin.

Yang jadi masalahnya adalah, director mereka, Kim Namjoon sudah mengembangkan cerita. Otak jeniusnya menurut pada imajinasi yang menakjubkan dan terlampau liar, sehingga cerita itu berubah 180 derajat dengan ending tak tertebak; si _serigala_ ternyata adalah siluman yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia di malam purnama, melihat si _gadis bertudung merah_ dan saling jatuh cinta. Ketika warga desa membenci dan mengucilkan si _serigala_ di pondok tua dalam hutan, si _gadis bertudung merah_ datang padanya tiap malam purnama untuk menemani. Di akhir cerita, si serigala menyatakan cintanya dan mereka berciuman.

Itulah masalahnya; mereka _berciuman._ Yoongi harus mencium Jimin.

Yoongi membanting naskah 20 lembar diatas meja kemudian keluar ruangan dengan menghempaskan pintu. Berjalan tergesa-gesa, mengikuti kemanapun langkah akan membawanya.

"bagaimana ini? Yoongi hyung emosian sih" salah satu diantara 6 orang yang tertinggal dalam ruangan, Jeon Jungkook si murid akselerasi, bergerak menggaruk kepala sambil terus mematai naskah ditangannya. Ceritanya menarik, _sangat_ menarik, sayangnya Yoongi tidak mau bekerja sama.

"aku akan bicara padanya" kali ini Park Jimin yang bersuara. Dia tersenyum minta maaf pada semua orang, terutama pada Namjoon si penulis cerita dan pada Seokjin si ketua kelompok. Seantero sekolah tau hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin. _oh_ mereka bersahabat, teman sejak kecil; Selalu terlihat bersama dimanapun, terlihat bertengkar dibeberapa waktu, dan saling peduli pada satu sama lain. Mereka kenal Yoongi, kapten tim basket yang keren tapi pemarah. Dan mereka juga tau, sepemarah apapun Yoongi itu, dia akan mendengarkan Jimin. Jadi mereka mengangguk membiarkan Jimin mengambil tas dan ponselnya kemudian berlari keluar.

.

Jimin tau pasti akan menemukan Yoongi di ruang ganti tim basket. Yoongi selalu suka berada di ruangan dingin itu. Tidak ada orang lain disana, hanya Yoongi yang duduk di bangku besi panjang dekat loker, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding. Matanya tertutup.

Jimin menghela nafas kasar, mengikat rambutnya yang terurai, kemudian duduk mengambil tempat disamping Yoongi, "kau kenapa sih? Begitu saja marah"

"apanya yang _begitu saja_?" tukas Yoongi tanpa mau membuka mata, "naskah sialan itu. Aku tidak akan ikut kalau naskahnya masih begitu. Namjoon harus menggantinya atau aku keluar dari kelompok"

Jimin mendorong bahu Yoongi dengan sikunya, "kalau kau keluar, kelompok kita akan kekurangan aktor dan kau akan kehilangan nilai mata pelajaran kesenianmu. dasar bodoh"

"aku tidak peduli. Suruh Namjoon mengganti naskahnya"

"ish. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi" Jimin menendang udara di bawah sneaker hitamnya "kelompok lain sudah mulai berlatih sedangkan kita masih membahas naksah –memangnya kenapa sih? Kau hanya perlu menciumku. Itu saja"

Yoongi membuka mata, menoleh dengan cepat pada Jimin, " _itu saja_ katamu? Selama ini, sedekat apapun hubungan ini, kita tidak pernah berciuman, Park Jimin. Dan aku tidak bisa menciummu"

"kenapa?" Jimin membawa dirinya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan hentakan kesal. Dia membuat Yoongi melebarkan mata saat dirinya duduk di pangkuan Yoongi dengan posisi kedua paha Yoongi berada diantara paha Jimin sendiri, membuat rok seragam sekolah tersingkap memampang kulit putih mulus miliknya.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jimin meletakkan dua tangannya di bahu Yoongi, "kau hanya perlu menciumku dengan professional. Jangan melihatku sebagai sahabatmu Park Jimin, lihat aku sebagai gadis bertudung merah yang kau cintai. Seperti ini–" Jimin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Yoongi, membuat sahabatnya itu semakin melebarkan matanya, "gampang kan?"

"tu-turun.." perintah Yoongi, tergagap. Membuat Jimin malah tertawa keras dan tidak mau bergeming dari posisinya.

"ayolah, Yoongi- _ah_ " Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Yoongi, "atau kau perlu latihan supaya tidak gugup? Aku akan membantu –"

Jimin baru akan mencium bibir itu lagi, tapi Yoongi membuang muka ke arah yang berbeda, menghindari Jimin. Namun, hal itu malah membuat Jimin dengan senang hati memposisikan bibirnya siap mencium dan terus mengejar bibir Yoongi. Dari semua kejahilan dan candaan mereka, permainan _cium-mencium_ ini adalah hal baru dan Jimin menyukainya; menyenangkan melihat wajah kesal Yoongi yang mencoba menghindarinya.

"hentikan, Jim" Yoongi menghela nafas kesal sembari mendorong kening Jimin dengan telapak tangan kirinya, "aku tidak bisa menciummu"

"kenapa"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengerling ke lantai; berpikir, "karna…

karna aku homo"

"apa?" Jimin mencengkram seragam putih bagian pundak Yoongi dengan kuat. Matanya melebar tidak percaya. Sedangkan Yoongi sudah memasang wajah datarnya, menarik sudut bibirnya tidak peduli.

Yoongi sudah yakin Jimin akan turun dari pangkuannya, jadi dia bisa pulang kerumah dan tidur; melupakan naksah bodoh Namjoon dan tingkah aneh Jimin. Tapi tidak. Bukannya turun dari pangkuan Yoongi, Jimin malah tertawa keras-keras sambil memukul-mukul pundak sahabatnya, membuat sang korban mengaduh kesakitan.

"ya ampun" Jimin mengusap air mata yang menggenang disudut matanya karna terlalu banyak tertawa, "kenapa tidak bilang sih. Pantas saja… Kau menyukai Chanyeol oppa ya?"

"what?" Yoongi membuka mulutnya seakan mau muntah. Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai _namja_ kerempeng jorok seperti kakaknya Jimin itu? Kalaupun dirinya homo, dia akan memilih _namja_ yang bersih, ceria dan manis; Hoseok misalnya? Ah, Hoseok adalah teman sekelasnya, dia juga termasuk dalam kelompok tugas kesenian bersama Yoongi dan Jimin.

"kalau begitu ga masalah kan?" kata Jimin, belum mau beranjak dari posisinya.

"apanya?"

"kau tidak harus takut menciumku, anggap saja kau hanya mencium boneka kelinciku." Jimin melipat tangannya di dada, "lagipula aku tidak perlu takut kau akan merangsang setelah kita berciuman kemudian memperkosaku"

Demi ring basket yang dihormati Min Yoongi, ini pertama kalinya Yoongi mendengar candaan sevulgar itu keluar dari bibir manis sahabatnya. Dia hanya bisa kembali melebarkan matanya, bertanya dalam hati apa yang dimakan Jimin tadi pagi sehingga membuat mulutnya seberani itu.

Sadar dengan tujuannya kesini, Jimin menghentak-hentakan kaki kanannya membuat Yoongi mengeluh sakit karna Jimin bergerak diatas pangkuannya, "ayolah Min Yoongi, kau kan hanya menciumku sekali, setelah itu _cut_. Tidak ada yang cocok dengan peran itu selain dirimu. Mau ya? Ayolaaah~"

Jimin merengek sambil membuat wajah selucu mungkin supaya Yoongi luluh, "lagian kalau peran itu diberikan pada yang lain, kau tega melihat ciuman pertamaku di renggut hanya karna naskah? –aku tidak masalah kalau itu kau, tapi kalau orang lain? Kau mau melihat sahabatmu yang cantik ini dicium orang yang tidak dicintainya? Ayolaaaahhhh~"

"yatuhan, berhenti merengek" Yoongi menahan pinggang Jimin supaya dia tidak bergerak-gerak lagi, "ciuman pertamamu baru saja kau berikan padaku tadi, jadi tidak masalah–"

"hey itu bukan ciuman" tukas Jimin, "itu _poppo_ "

Yoongi memutar bola mata, "bedanya apa sih?" gumamnya.

"beda lah _. Poppo_ itu dilakukan dengan lembut dan biasa. Sedangkan ciuman –kiss itu melibatkan lidah"

Yoongi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, terkejut, yakin bahwa Jimin salah makan tadi pagi. Dia benar-benar tidak tau Jimin akan memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Selama ini Yoongi lah yang bertindak sebagai _bad boy_ ; hobinya memaki orang, memukul atau menampar atau bahkan menendang jika sedang marah, hingga bicara tentang ciuman dan hal-hal vulgar dengan cuek seperti hal-hal itu hanyalah persoalan makan yang bisa dibicarakan dimana saja dan kapan saja. Sedangkan Jimin adalah _good_ girl; gadis baik dan cantik dengan segala prestasi.

Yoongi menelan ludah kemudian menggeleng, mengusir keterkejutannya, " _amteun,_ aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau"

"kau menyebalkan sekali, kau tau" Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan frustasi, membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat rambut coklat itu mencuat kesegala arah karna gerakan tangan Jimin itu, "aku tidak terima penolakan lagi. Pokoknya kau harus mau. Titik"

"tap –"

"tidak pakai tapi. Aku akan membantumu terbiasa dengan ciuman kita supaya kau bisa melakukannya dengan professional dipanggung nanti"

Tepat setelah kata-kata itu terlontar, Jimin segera memangkas jarak diantara wajah mereka kemudian mengecup bibir Yoongi satu kali, "perlahan dulu. Satu-satu" Jimin berbisik didepan bibir Yoongi kemudian memberinya satu kecupan lagi.

Yoongi menahan nafas, membiarkan Jimin berkuasa atas bibirnya. Kecupan terakhir diterima Yoongi kemudian Jimin tersenyum menemukan mata Yoongi terbuka lebar menatapnya.

Jimin bergerak mencium Yoongi lagi; menyelipkan bibir bawahnya diantara belah bibir tipis Yoongi, memagutnya sekali kemudian meninggalkan bunyi lembut yang tercipta saat bibir keduanya terlepas. Dia mengulang hal yang sama 2 kali membuat Yoongi perlahan memejamkan mata. Hingga dikecupan terakhir, Yoongi mengangkat tangan kiri dan menyelipkannya di bawah rambut Jimin, menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jimin tersentak dengan gerakan itu, refleks matanya yang terpejam terbuka seketika dan mencoba memisahkan ciuman mereka, tapi Yoongi menahan tengkuknya dan dia berganti mengerjai bibir Jimin.

Yoongi mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Oh yah, seperti yang Jimin katakan tentang perbedaan _poppo_ dan kiss –dia membuat lidahnya berguna. Menyapu dengan lembut dan basah rongga mulut gadis dipangkuannya. Tangan kiri yang tadi menekan tengkuk, turun ke rahang Jimin, mengusapnya dengan perlahan dan lembut. Sedangkan tangan kanan naik turun di punggung sang gadis, menekan tubuh itu ketubuhnya sendiri. Ciuman mereka semakin liar dan Yoongi memeluk Jimin dengan kuat, menghapus jarak; mereka sudah menempel pada satu sama lain tapi Yoongi selalu merasa tidak cukup.

Sedangkan di dalam sana, jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang menambah laju sirkulasi darahnya, kemudian membuat kepalanya pening. Telinganya menangkap desahan Jimin diantara ciuman-ciuman mereka, sehingga bulu kuduknya berdiri. Yoongi menginginkan Jimin.

Dan disaat Jimin mendorong Yoongi karna kehabisan nafas, mereka menyudahi ciuman itu dengan benang saliva yang merenggang diantara keduanya. Yoongi membiarkannya, melepaskan pelukan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding dengan mata terpejam.

Jimin mematai Yoongi yang sedang terengah dengan bekas saliva didagunya, dengan ciuman mereka itu, Jimin menyadari satu hal, "kau bukan homo" katanya menuduh..

"memang" jawab Yoongi tanpa membuka mata.

"kau bisa menciumku seperti ini sekarang, kenapa tadi malah bersikeras menolaknya?"

"kau tidak mengerti?" Yoongi menegakkan leher, menatap Jimin, "aku menyukaimu"

"apa?"

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya disertai helaan nafas berat, "aku menyukaimu Park Jimin" dia mengusak helai hitamnya kasar sambil terus menatap Jimin, "aku menyukaimu sejak kita kelas 2 smp. Aku menyukaimu sejak kau menangis dibahuku karna putus dari pacarmu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kau menghapus jarak dan membuang _manner_ yang selalu menjadi dinding pemisah kita dari kecil, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita menertawakan sesuatu bersama, aku menyukaimu sejak kau bilang bahwa kau akan selalu membutuhkanku"

Jimin mengerjap bingung, membuat Yoongi tambah frustasi, "aku menyukaimu, Jim" ulangnya, "aku menyukai caramu berjalan, caramu duduk, caramu tidur, caramu menangis, caramu tersenyum, caramu marah, caramu tertawa. aku menyukai rambut panjangmu, menyukai matamu, menyukai bibirmu, menyukai tanganmu, menyukai kakimu, menyukai telingamu. Aku menyukai semua hal tentangmu, Jim. Tapi kita cuma teman..

..kau mengerti sekarang? Aku menolak menciummu karna aku takut tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diriku seperti tadi. Aku terlalu menginginkanmu. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku karna melangkah keluar dari batas yang sudah kita garis bersama. Aku menahan perasaanku selama ini karna aku ingin terus berada disampingmu, aku ingin kau tetap menangis dibahuku, aku ingin kau tetap tertawa bersamaku, aku ingin kau tetap membutuhkanku. Tapi kau yang memaksaku Jim. Kau membuatku lepas kendali seperti ini"

Jimin segera turun dari pangkuan Yoongi, berdiri dengan canggung dihadapannya. Sedangkan Yoongi menenggelamkan wajah di telapak tangannya sendiri, menumpu siku dipahanya yang ditinggalkan Jimin, mengabaikan keram yang menggerogoti kaki membuatnya mati rasa.

"maaf aku menciummu seperti itu, Jim" bisik Yoongi dibalik telapak tangan yang menutup wajahnya, "kau boleh meninggalkanku–"

"kau ini bicara apa sih?" Jimin bergerak duduk disamping Yoongi, duduk sangat dekat tanpa jarak. Dia mengamit lengan Yoongi, melepaskan wajah itu dari telapak tangan, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sang _namja_ , membuat Yoongi terpaku.

"Jim…"

Jimin tak menjawab, dia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di lengan Yoongi untuk menulis huruf tak kasat mata; tulisan yang cukup panjang, ada 3 kalimat. Mengerti dengan tulisan itu, Yoongi tersenyum, dia menciumi puncak kepala Jimin dan menyandarkan pipinya di sana.

"jadi, kau mau ikut drama kan?" bisik Jimin, sejenak dia merasakan tubuhnya tidak sehat. Lemas karna detak jantung yang terlalu cepat. Tapi sensasi itu, Jimin menyukainya.

"baiklah" jawab Yoongi, masih tersenyum,"kurasa aku tidak akan keberatan mencium pacarku sendiri"

Jimin tertawa, "cih, sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?"

"sejak semenit yang lalu"

Perkataan final Yoongi membuat Jimin bergidik. Dia memeluk lengan Yoongi lebih erat, berjanji akan lebih peka terhadap perasaan sahab –ah pacarnya. Sedangkan Yoongi masih belum bisa melepaskan senyumnya, dia menggigit bibir kemudian merasakan panas ditubuhnya, terutama ditempat dimana Jimin menuliskan huruf-huruf tadi. Senyumnya semakin lebar, menggoreskan setiap huruf itu di ingatannya.

 _._

 _Kau tidak mengerti?_

 _Aku menciummu karna…_

 _Aku juga menyukaimu_

.

.Theend.

A/N:

Err, hai..

Pada bosen liat saya muncul terus? Hahaha, maapin, mumpung waktu lagi senggang, soalnya kayaknya saya bakal sibuk dihari-hari kedepan.

Another fic gaje from me. Dapet inspirasi waktu lagi dicium *eh* sama bantal. Hahaha. ini my first GS fiction, jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak kurangnya.

Eh, ada yang ngenalin cerita _little red riding hood_ versi Namjoon? Oh yas, itu cerita yang saya ingat dari sebuah film yang pernah saya nonton bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ternyata film itu adalah versi horor dari dongeng _little red riding hood_ yang judulnya _red riding hood_ rilis tahun 2011. Cuma sekedar copyright aja..

Yang pada nungguin fic fantasy, secepatnya bakal di publish. Tapi belum pasti kapan ya.. Hint? ' _That thing and I' titled, chaptered, BTS's pair; Namjin, YoonMin,VKook (first name!top), not everyday publish_.

 _Well, that's all_

Review?

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	2. Sequel - The Show

**The Show [Kiss sequel]**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi (BTS's Suga)

Park Jimin (BTS's Jimin)

 **Rate:** T

 **Length:** one-shot

 **Genre:** Romance / AU

 **Warning!** YoonMin GS / Min!top Park!bottom / DLDR

 _._

" _Just enjoy the show" –a song_

 _._

 _This fic belongs to and written by_

Red Casper

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

"Stand by, guys"

Suara Namjoon terdengar samar-samar diantara dentuman keras lagu penutup penampilan kelompok drama _Cinderella_. Sebentar lagi, setelah tirai merah besar di depan panggung itu tertutup, kelompok drama _Little Red Riding Hood_ akan tampil dan hal itu membuat para aktornya mulai mondar-mandir gelisah, kecuali seorang namja yang mengenakan kostum serigala; dia duduk di kursi kayu di belakang panggung sambil memangku kaki dan menutup mata.

"tenanglah, teman-teman. Jangan sampai kalian keringatan dan merusak make up" ucap Namjoon seraya melongok ke panggung untuk mengecek property pementasan mereka. Namjoon memang tidak termasuk dalam deret aktor, dia director, penanggung jawab belakang layar. Dia melihat beberapa siswa laki-laki yang bertindak sebagai penata panggung sedang membangun 3 rumah kumuh kecil disana; yang jelas tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk kedalam rumah itu –terlalu kecil dan sempit- kemudian mengangguk puas.

Jimin hampir saja terjatuh karna menginjak jubah merahnya saat suara guru kesenian terdengar memanggil nama kelompok mereka, untung saja ada Seokjin disana untuk menahannya.

"hati-hati," kata Seokjin, suaranya bergetar karna gugup, "jangan sampai kau terjatuh di panggung"

Jimin nyengir, mengerling pada Yoongi yang sekarang sedang memakai topeng serigala di kepalanya sendiri. Jimin baru akan bicara padanya supaya gugup yang dari tadi membuat kakinya gemetar bisa sedikit berkurang, tapi tangannya ditarik ke atas panggung oleh Jungkook. Dia menyadari Kim Taehyung sudah berdiri di atas panggung dengan lebih dari 2 lampu besar menyorot padanya, sedangkan Namjoon sudah memegang mic; membacakan cerita.

Pementasannya dimulai.

" _pada suatu hari_ …." Suara Namjoon terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang tenang, suara beratnya yang seksi membuat beberapa adik kelas perempuan memekik genit kemudian cekikikan. " _di sebuah desa kecil yang tentram…_ "

Taehyung mulai berjalan dengan tangan di belakang punggung, menengok kesana kemari, memperhatikan Seokjin dengan dres berlapis yang di tampal dimana-mana sedang (berakting) mencuci pakaian, Hoseok yang sedang menghitung buah apel dalam keranjang, juga Jimin dan Jungkook duduk di sudut; mengobrol. Kemudian, dia berdiri di pinggir panggung, menatap kedepan; kesekeliling ruangan dengan lagak sok penting, seakan seluruh ruangan itu termasuk wilayah desanya.

" _desa itu selalu aman selama 10 tahun tanpa kekacauan. Mereka hidup saling mengasihi dan saling berbagi, saling membantu dan melindungi, tanpa gangguan dari luar. Tenang bagai air tanpa riak._ " suara Namjoon terdengar lagi, sangat tenang seperti professional, sedangkan para aktor masih dengan acting mereka (Jungkook dan Jimin mulai tertawa-tawa pada sesuatu dan Hoseok membagi-bagikan apel. kemudian mereka akhirnya berdiri membantu Seokjin mengangkat loyang besar penuh pakaian) " _desa itu bukan desa kaya tapi kebutuhan mereka selalu terpenuhi oleh hasil hutan yang banyak. Mereka memiliki segalanya, termasuk sebuah rahasia; rahasia ketentraman desa yang tidak diketahui desa manapun; mereka dijaga oleh satu-satunya serigala besar penguasa hutan…"_

Yoongi muncul dari balik tirai, merangkak dengan kostum serigala; mengawasi semua orang dengan sorot matanya yang dingin. Tatapan terakhirnya jatuh pada Taehyung yang masih berdiri dengan tenang dipinggir panggung.

" _tapi sepertinya ketentraman itu akan berakhir hari ini…_ "

Tepat setelah Namjoon berhenti bersuara, Yoongi melompat dan menerjang Taehyung, membuat semua orang berteriak kaget. Jungkook menarik Taehyung dari jangkauan sang serigala, melepaskan loyang Seokjin yang sekarang sudah terjatuh, setelah itu mereka semua berdiri dalam satu kelompok memegang Taehyung; ketakutan. Sedangkan Yoongi mulai berlari-lari membongkar rumah dan merubuhkannya membuat para warga berteriak "tidak…tidak

"hey kepala desa" panggil Yoongi dengan suara berat mengancam.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Yoongi mengerutkan kening dibalik topengnya, melotot pada Taehyung."kepala desa!" teriaknya. Mungkin Yoongi terlalu mendalami peran hingga suaranya terdengar seperti sedang mengaum.

"siapa yang kepala desa?" bisik Taehyung bingung.

Segera saja Jimin dan Seokjin mencubit pinggangnya, berbisik bersamaan dengan gemas "kau, bodoh!"

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara _aah~_ sambil melongo membuat Namjoon di belakang sana bersumpah akan memotong kepala Taehyung setelah pentas selesai,

" _oiya_ , aku kepala desa" kata Taehyung akhirnya, "kenapa kau menyerang kami? Kita terikat perjanjian, dan kau melanggarnya"

"cih.." sang serigala mulai mondar-mandir di depan mereka "kalian yang MELANGGARNYA" Yoongi mengaum lagi membuat semua orang merinding termasuk Namjoon yang mengamati teman-temannya dari balik tirai, "kalian membunuh kawananku, harusnya aku tidak pernah percaya pada MANUSIA SEPERTI KALIAN."

"kami tidak pernah masuk kehutan terdalam lagi selama 10 tahun," Taehyung bersuara lagi, tangannya menggerak-gerakkan dasi kupu-kupu berudu yang melingkar di lehernya, "kami tidak pernah mengusikmu dan mengganggu kawananmu, seperti perjanjian kita"

"OMONG KOSONG!" guru kesenian mereka terperanjat di tempat duduknya, berjanji akan memberi nilai sempurna pada Yoongi, "manusia sialan, tidak bisa dipercaya. Yang aku tau salah satu diantara kalian yang membunuh kawananku, dan aku tidak terima. Mulai sekarang perjanjian kita batal, aku akan menjadi teror bagi desa ini dan kalian semua, hahaha"

Jimin bergidik mendengar tawa itu, Yoongi benar-benar mendalami perannya. Dia menakutkan.

" _Setelah kejadian hari itu, keadaan desa berubah menyedihkan. Tiap hari sang serigala datang ke desa untuk membunuh siapa saja yang dilihatnya di jalanan, membuat semua orang mengurung diri dirumah, mengunci pintu dan jendela, juga berhati-hati dalam melangkah"_

Yoongi sang serigala berlarian di atas panggung membongkar segala hal, lampu yang menyorotnya berubah merah dan biru bergantian dengan cepat, membuat efek horor pada cerita. Saat lampu mati, mereka akan menaruh apa saja diatas panggung yang bisa dibongkar Yoongi, kemudian lampu merah biru akan menyala lagi.

" _teror dari serigala ini membuat para penduduk desa berkumpul untuk membahas rencana perlawanan…"_

Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok dan Seokjin berjalan perlahan naik keatas panggung, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan dengan waspada. Mereka kemudian duduk melingkar di tengah panggung.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Hoseok bersuara, berkespresi takut yang berlebihan.

"serigala itu bisa dibunuh" kata Jungkook membuat semua orang menahan nafas.

"bagaimana caranya? Kita saja tidak bisa mendekatinya" sahut Jimin, dia baru akan berakting bingung sekaligus cemas saat matanya menangkap sosok Yoongi berjongkok dibalik tirai sebelah kiri. Yoongi tidak memakai topeng, bertopang dagu menatap Jimin. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Yoongi mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum begitu menggoda membuat Jimin cepat-cepat memalingkan pandangan, atau semua orang akan melihatnya merona dan salah tingkah.

"bisa saja kalau kita menggunakan cara yang benar. Kalian tau desa kita punya banyak rahasia dan sebagai kepala desa, aku tau salah satunya" Jimin mendengar Taehyung mengucapkan dialognya dengan serius sambil kembali mennggerak-gerakkan dasinya, membuat Jimin sadar setelah ini adalah bagiannya.

"apa itu?" kata Jimin

"bulan purnama" Taehyung menjawab dengan berbisik sambil mencondongkan tubuh, berusaha agar semua orang mendengarnya,

"dia bisa dibunuh pada bulan purnama?" Tanya Jungkook memegang dagunya, terlihat berpikir.

Taehyung mengangguk "kita hanya butuh seseorang yang akan pergi membunuhnya dalam hutan. Harus seorang perawan dengan pisau perak"

"kalau begitu…." Seokjin bersuara, menatap Jimin, "hanya si tudung merah yang bisa melakukannya, karna aku sudah menikah"

"a-aku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri disambut anggukan dari yang lain. Seokjin mengerjap senang, tidak menyangka acting kaget Jimin akan senatural itu. Padahal Jimin memang benar-benar kaget. Walaupun sudah latihan berpuluh-puluh kali, dia tetap akan kaget di bagian itu karna membayangkan dirinya yang akan pergi kehutan untuk membunuh Yoongi dan yang akan _ehem_ berciuman setelah itu. Apalagi sekarang ini dia bisa melihat Yoongi masih ditempatnya yang tadi, menyeringai.

Taehyung dengan cepat bangkit dan berlari kearah tirai dibelakangnya, mengambil sebuah kotak panjang warna merah tua kemudian membawanya ke tengah panggung. Membuka kotak itu perlahan kemudian mengangkat dengan hiperbola potongan kayu yang sudah dibuat semirip mungkin dengan pisau warna perak, "inilah pisau perak itu. Hanya pisau ini yang bisa membunuhnya. Ambillah"

Jimin mengambilnya dengan takut takut.

"besok adalah bulan purnama, persiapkan dirimu"

Satu kalimat dari Hoseok dan lampu sorot perlahan mati. Semua aktor berlari turun dari panggung, mempersiapkan setting untuk scene selanjutnya.

"yah! Kim Taehyung" Namjoon menahan kerah belakang baju Taehyung, membuat pemiliknya berjengit marah, "bisakah kau berhenti membuat dirimu sibuk dengan dasi itu?" Namjoon melepaskan pegangannya kemudian menunjuk dasi kupu-kupu berudu yang menyembul dari kerah bagian depan Taehyung, "kuperhatikan kau memegang-megang dasimu sepanjang pementasan"

"aku tidak suka dasi" kata Taehyung menggerak-gerakkan dasi itu ke kiri dan kanan, "bisakah aku melepaskannya? _It strangling me_ "

"yasudah, lepaskan saja. lagipula kau sudah tidak punya scene lagi"

Taehyung nyengir kemudian dengan cepat mencopot dasi itu dari lehernya, mendesah lega.

Panggung sudah diseting mirip sebuah ruang kamar dengan single-sofa warna abu-abu yang lusuh dan robek disana-sini, sebuah peti di pinggir panggung, sebuah sekat untuk ganti pakaian disudut serta gambar tempat tidur dan jendela kamar yang terbuka menampilkan bulan purnama yang dipantulkan oleh LCD di belakang layar.

Lampu sorot menyala terang saat Jimin dengan pisau perak ditangan berjalan perlahan naik keatas panggung. Dia berjalan sambil menyeret Jubah dengan tudung warna merah yang kelewat panjang, membuatnya terlihat memakai baju pengantin lusuh.

Dia terkejut dan berteriak saat Yoongi keluar dari balik sekat dengan tubuh manusianya dengan celana hitam dan kemeja putih keren, "siapa kau?" teriaknya seraya menodongkan pisau perak kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi mematai pisau itu dan Jimin, dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, kemudian tertawa lemah, "kau datang untuk membunuhku?" sorot mata Yoongi terlihat kecewa membuat Jimin seketika merasa bersalah. Yoongi benar-benar berbakat jadi aktor."kalian membunuh kawananku dan sekarang mau membunuhku?"

"siapa kau?" ulang Jimin, suaranya serak, "kau serigala itu?"

"benar, aku serigala sang penguasa hutan" Yoongi merentangkan tangannya untuk menguatkan kalimatnya tentang _penguasa hutan_ , "serigala yang sekarang sendirian karena keluarganya terbunuh"

"keluarga?"

"kawananku." Yoongi menatap sedih kearah penonton, "Mereka mungkin hanya serigala biasa, bukan siluman sepertiku, tapi aku merasa tidak kesepian karena mereka. Aku punya teman, punya ayah, punya ibu, punya adik, punya kakak…"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dan semua orang termasuk penonton dan teman-temannya dibelakang panggung menahan nafas melihat air mata mengalir di pipi pucat itu. Namjoon tidak ingat kalau dia menyuruh Yoongi menangis.

"KALIAN MEMBUNUH KELUARGAKU!" raungnya, membuat Jimin menjatuhkan pisau karna kaget. Dia harusnya melepas pisau perlahan saat dirinya mulai merasa iba pada sang serigala, tapi akting Yoongi membuatnnya berimprovisasi dan terlihat lebih natural. "kalian manusia biadab! Aku melindungi kalian bertahun-tahun hanya untuk menerima perlakuan ini?" bekas air mata masih membasahi pipi Yoongi, tapi suaranya tidak goyah; dalam dan berat ,"aku melindungi kalian hanya untuk dibunuh?" dia tertawa dengan sangat menyedihkan membuat beberapa siswa perempuan mulai terisak, "baiklah, cantik. Bunuh aku. Selagi bulan purnama masih bertahta, selagi aku lemah dan tak berdaya. Bunuh aku!"

"tidak…" Jimin berlari ke arah Yoongi, memeluknya erat, "maafkan aku –maafkan kami. Sungguh kami tidak membunuh keluargamu, percayalah"

Perlahan tangan Yoongi melingkar di pinggang si tudung merah, mendesah dengan sedih "aku…. ingin percaya"

"percayalah. Aku janji kau tidak akan sendirian, kami akan –ah, aku akan jadi temanmu. Sungguh"

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Jimin masih dengan sorot sedih tapi bibirnya meyunggingkan senyum, "sudah kuduga kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis baik, tudung merah" bisik Yoongi

"kau mengenalku?"

"aku memperhatikanmu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu ," Yoongi menuntun Jimin untuk duduk di sofa lusuh, sedangkan dirinya berjongkok di bawah memegang tangan Jiminn yang mulai dingin; _adegan kissing-nya sebentar lagi_ , "umurmu masih 11 tahun waktu itu" ekspresi Yoongi menunjukkan dia masih bersedih soal keluarganya, tapi dia tersenyum mengenang masa lalu, "manis, ceria, suka membantu orang lain." Yoongi tertawa pelan, "dan kau sangat….

…cantik"

Wajah Jimin merona merah muda, dia membawa tangan kanannya untuk menyelipkan rambut coklat panjangnya ke belakang telinga membuat Yoongi menggigit bibir, menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Jimin; belum waktunya.

"perasaanku saja atau mereka memang sedang _lovey dovey_ disana?" bisik Seokjin pada Namjoon di belakang panggung, Namjoon hanya mengangkat bahu seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"jadi…" suara Yoongi kembali terdengar, "kau tidak akan membunuhku?"

Jimin mengerling pisau perak yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kemudian menggeleng mantap, "tidak"

Yoongi tersenyum, "kau mau aku hidup?"

"iya"

"tidak akan menyesal?"

"tidak"

"kau mau menemaniku disini?"

"iya"

"yakin?"

"tentu"

"boleh aku menciummu?"

"iya –eh?"

Yoongi tertawa, kemudian bangkit untuk mencium bibir Jimin membuat semua orang berteriak heboh. Kepala sekolah yang menjadi salah satu penonton hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan tertawa kepada guru kesenian.

"TUDUNG MERAH?" suara teriakan Jungkook yang membahana di ruangan itu membuat semua orang terdiam. Yoongi melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik sekat, sedangkan Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, menghadap Jungkook yang berlari naik ke atas panggung. Dia meneliti setiap sudut dan menatap Jimin sambil terengah, "kau sudah membunuhnya kan?"

"aku –"

"bagus.." kata Jungkook memotong, dia segera mendekati peti di pinggir panggung dan membukanya. Semua orang tersigap melihat emas (buatan) yang menumpuk di dalam sana, "bantu aku membawa ini"

"kenapa kau tau ada emas disana?" Jimin menyentak lengan Jungkook dengan kasar.

"hey, ayolah. Semua orang tau si serigala brengsek itu punya emas," kata Jungkook sambil mencoba menarik peti berat itu, "dia sudah hidup ribuan tahun dan menyimpan emas yang didapatnya dari gunung kita. Para tetuah bodoh itu tidak mau menyetuh bahkan meminta emas ini dan malah menukarnya dengan perlidungan –berat skali sialan. Bantu aku dong"

Jimin memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kau yang membunuh kawanan serigala itu?"

"tentu saja" kata Jungkook tanpa rasa bersalah, masih mencoba menarik peti berat di tangannya, "kalau tidak, dia tidak akan memberontak dan para tetua desa tidak akan bertindak untuk membunuhnya. Harus ada seseorang yang memulai. Lagipula emas ini untuk desa kita juga –hei, tudung merah. Bantu aku"

"aku tidak menyangka kau sekejam itu –hanya untuk emas" Jimin memincingkan matanya, menatap Jungkook dengan marah.

"kejam apanya? Serigala-serigala itu bodoh dan lemah; langsung mati hanya dengan satu tembakan. Uh, kau tau karpet bulu yang kuberikan pada kepala desa sebagai hadiah? Itu aku buat dari kulit mereka"

Namjoon mendengar penonton tersigap kaget menahan nafas saat dialog itu dilontarkan Jungkook, tersenyum, tidak menyangka kalimat tanpa perasaan yang diucapkan dengan begitu polos akan terdengar kejam dan menyeramkan. Dia tidak salah memilih Jungkook untuk peran itu.

"apa katamu?" suara berat Yoongi terdengar dan dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sorot matanya dingin mengancam, penuh amarah. Jungkook yang kaget dengan suara itu melepaskan pegangan peti kemudian berbalik menatap Yoongi yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wujud serigala (Yoongi sempat lupa bahwa dia harus keluar dalam wujud itu membuat Namjoon dengan panik melempar kostum padanya)

"dia belum–"

Yoongi melompat dan menerkam Jungkook tanpa menunggu kalimatnya selesai. Satu cakaran di alamatkan sang serigala di nadi leher Jungkook dan pemuda itu langsung mati terkulai. Masih belum puas, sang serigala mencakar seluruh tubuh Jungkook dalam amarah, mengaum menyedihkan membuat semua orang merinding.

"cukup!" Jimin berteriak, mendorong Yoongi, menjauhkannya dari mayat Jungkook. "sudah cukup"

Yoongi mundur, menyembunyikan diri di balik tirai dan dengan cepat membuka kostum, kembali ke atas panggung dengan bentuk manusia. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan karna membuka topeng dengan terburu-buru tapi hal itu malah membuatnya terlihat _err_ seksi. Jimin ingin mencongkel mata adik kelas centil yang sedang menatap pacarnya dengan muka _mupeng_ dibawah sana.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan menendangnya jatuh dari panggung. Hal itu memang ada di naskah dan Jungkook harus jatuh bergulingan ditangga, "uh, shit. Lenganku" maki Jungkook dalam hati saat dirinya akhirnya terjatuh begitu saja di tangga paling akhir.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin datang mengelus pundak Yoongi, "aku tidak tau kalau temanku sendiri yang tega membunuh keluargamu. Maafkan aku"

Yoongi tertawa sedih, "aku akan memaafkanmu," dia membawa Jimin kehadapannya kemudian bergerak menyingkirkan rambut panjang Jimin dari bahunya, "jika kau mau menemaniku disini, selamanya"

Tanpa ragu, Jimin mengangguk, "baiklah"

" _tudung merah tidak pernah kembali ke desa_ " suara Namjoon terdengar lagi, membacakan ending cerita " _desa kembali aman dan tentram walaupun para penduduk bersedih menyimpulkan tudung merah dan temannya tewas di tangan serigala. Tudung merah tinggal bersama serigala di dalam hutan yang terdalam, menemaninnya dalam suka, dalam duka, dan hidup bahagia selamanya_ "

Jimin akan bergerak meninggalkan panggung tapi sayang dia tidak sengaja menginjak jubah panjangnya dan jatuh terduduk dipanggung, penonton yang sedang bertepuk tangan tiba-tiba tertawa. dia merona malu dan mendongak, menatap kesal pada Yoongi yang juga menertawakannya.

Yoongi masih tertawa saat membantu Jimin berdiri, dia memegangi pinggang Jimin dan berkata dengan lembut, "kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sih, tudung merah?"

Setelah itu, Jimin melebarkan mata karna Yoongi mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibirnnya. Hal itu membuat semua orang kembali berteriak heboh. Guru kesenian dengan segera menutup mata anak-anak kelas satu yang bisa dijangkaunya saat Yoongi tidak melepaskan ciuman untuk waktu yang lama, kepala sekolah yang tadinya hanya tertawa-tawa kini mulai ber 'huu..huu' heboh sekali bersama guru olahraga.

"heol, aku tidak ingat ada adegan itu dalam naskah" kata Namjoon sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Taehyung dan Hoseok sudah melompat-lompat girang campur malu dibelakangnya, sedangkan Seokjin sedang sibuk berteriak pada siswa laki-laki yang mengurus tirai diatas, "TUTUP TIRAINYA, BODOH! TUTUP TIRAINYA."

Jungkook? Dia masih di bawah tangga, tertidur…

.theend.

A/N:

Halo lagi…

Saya nulis ini karna ada reader yang minta epilog _Kiss_. Ga nyangka epilognya malah lebih panjang dari _Kiss_ sendiri; 2,6K meeenn.. hahaha ( _Kiss_ Cuma 2,3K) jadi saya meng-katagori-kan fic ini sebagai sequel.

Awalnya cuma pengen nulis bagian Yoongi sama Jimin kissing di panggung, tapi saya suka banget naskah _red riding hood_ yang saya tulis di fic ini, jadi ga nyadar udah duduk di depan laptop dari sore, ngetik semua ini. Omaigash. Ga di edit lagi jadi mohon maaf kalo fic ini banyak kurangnya. saya ngetiknya sambil dengerin sepupu-sepupu saya yang kelewat rame dan ribut banget nyanyi-nyanyi sambil ngobrol ga jelas, katanya sengaja bikin saya ga konsen. Sialan lu semua! Hahaha

Saya pernah bilang naskah itu adalah cerita yang saya ingat dari film _Red Riding Hood (2011)_ , tapi yang dipentaskan Yoongi dan teman-temannya mungkin ga sama dengan film itu (ada yang sama, ada yang enggak). _Once again,_ _Just a copyright_.

Teruuus…..Saya minta maaf buat reader yang minta sequel _A Little Pieces of Your Love,_ saya belum tau bakal bikin apa enggak, tapi tetep diusahain, semoga saya ga sibuk-sibuk banget supaya bisa nulis lagi.

Makasih buat yang udah baca semua karya saya, kalo ada yang pengen _pesan_ FF, silahkan kirimi saya PM. kalian bisa _pesan_ plot, karakter, profesi karakter, rate (yang ini saya lagi belajar nulis M-rated), dan apa aja. Akan dicatat dan dibuatkan kerangka ceritanya. Tapi saya ga akan _nulis_ semua _pesanan_ , hanya yang bisa membangkitkan (?) imajinasi saya aja. Dan ga gratis loh; bayarnya pake syarat, satu aja: **SABAR**.

That's all, enjoy this sequel, guys.

Review?

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
